Do You Remember Me?
by BunnyZesaika-Chan
Summary: Syaoran chases poor Sakura and when he finally catches up, he finds out that the rumors are true. She did forget everything. How will Syaoran survive knowing his true love forgot about him? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello people, my name is Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa! This is my story of CCS! Please review it! I'll be a very happy person! _o RATED T!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura!_**

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

"Wait! Wait!" I kept running and running, escaping that voice. My auburn hair swaying violently to my running action. My emerald eyes tightly closed. I didn't even know where I was running.

"Stop! I need to know something!" It screamed.

I suddenly tripped, fell flat faced on the floor. "OOOOHHHH…." I groaned.

That person caught up to me and grabbed my wrist roughly, "Why the hell are you running away from me! Don't you recognize me!?" He yelled.

I felt dizzy and looked up at him. The most cutest chocolate locks over his face, his amber eyes. I laughed, "Why would I recognize you? I don't know you…" I answered softly.

He stood back quickly, like he was just burned. He shook his head lightly, his eyes full of fear, "Sakura….no…..don't do this to me!!" He cried. He kneeled to my side, covered his eyes and cried. I looked around and noticed we were in a silent park. There was a huge penguin in the middle and it looked so playful. But nobody was here…

I turned back to the mysterious man, "What's your name?" I asked.

He looked up, tears still dropping down his cheeks, "Li Syaoran…"

I smiled, "Sorry Li, I still don't remember anything of you…"

His bangs covered his pale face, "So it is true…" he muttered.

I sat confused, "What is true?"

"Look, I'm sorry I chased you from the store… Bye," he apologized, and he ran without me responding.

"HEY!"

He was gone from the penguin park. When he meant, so it is true, did he mean he already knew about my memory loss? Maybe I knew him before my memory loss? I'm so confused, and my leg hurts. I looked around the park again. I noticed a swing set. I smiled. This is familiar…

"_Syaoran… I'm so sad, but I'm still happy for Yukito-san… and I didn't want to cry in front of him!"_

I blinked. Who was I talking to?

_A handkerchief was held out for me, "I understand," he said._

What?

_He gave me the teddy bear. I held it close to my heart. And he left._

I stood up and headed for the hospital-- my current home. Then I thought about my memory, that teddy bear I have in the hospital?

I ran to the hospital. I quietly entered inside and to my room. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I looked across the room, noticed that same bear.

I want to meet him again! I thought.

_**A/N: So, did you like it so far? Please review so I can start the next chapter! I'll really appreciate it!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again! This is the second chapter for this story. I thank all the people for reading my story, please keep reading until the very end of this! Love ya all already. _:3 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura… _**

_**Here's:**_

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

The next morning, I got up from my bed and got ready for breakfast. I walked silently through the hallways of the hospital, still thinking of this 'Li' guy. I got to the cafeteria, ate my food, then hurried out the door to see him again. And I know where he is. Every Saturday, he'd be in the market again.

As I went in the store, I immediately spotted him. Right when I took the first step, his amber eyes looked up and saw me. He ran from the store.

"Hey! Li!" I yelled.

He still didn't stop. He ran in different directions, until I've finally lost him, "Li…" I moaned.

I looked around one last time and decided to give up. I walked back to the hospital, and noticed three people at the waiting room.

They were my father, brother and Yukito, from what the doctors have told me. I smiled and walked up to them.

My father spotted me first and stood up from the chair, "Hello, Sakura. We were waiting for you," he said.

Yukito warmly smiled, while my brother eyed me suspiciously.

"Is something wrong, Touya?" I asked.

Everyone turned to hear Touya's answer. He just stared at me and stood up. He turned to father, "I'm going to my part-time job now…" he muttered without looking at me. He left the hospital, leaving father and Yukito speechless.

Father ignored Touya's rudeness and gave me a book, "Here, this is your photo album. Please look over it and tell me if you remember anything."

I nodded cheerfully and waved good-bye to them as they left.

I skipped down to my room and scanned the room and noticed the teddy bear again as I entered.

Sigh…

**SYAORAN'S POV**

I looked at the hospital Sakura has just entered. I sighed heavily. What did she want with me? I thought.

Just then, Sakura's brother exited the hospital. He passed me, until he came close enough to whisper to my ear, "Leave Sakura now… she has forgotten about you, and let's leave it at that!"

I stood back stunned. He glared hatefully at me. I didn't say anything. He left.

How can I leave the woman I love?

Sakura is… Sakura is my forever happiness.

The rumors were right. But I can't live with it!

_What happened to Sakura?_

_I heard she suddenly got amnesia._

_Really? Isn't that Li guy her boyfriend?_

_Yep! How do you think he'll live without his girlfriend remembering him?_

They are all bastards!

_He'll probably die of loneliness. He never was so social with other girls._

Shut up!

_Maybe Sakura will find another man._

_I think so too._

I slammed the hospital wall, making everyone around me stare. I hid my face that held tears of frustration. Sakura… I love you… and I always will.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I went to the bed and picked up the bear. I hugged it tightly. Is Li someone I knew before I lost my memory? Was he someone I loved?

I looked out my window and saw the beautiful sunset.

Should I keep looking for him? I thought. My eyes stared at the photo book.

I fell against the bed and softly closed my eyes.

Li… _Syaoran…_

_Syaoran…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Wow, I think this chapter is pretty short but oh well, I loved writing it.**_

_**I read the part where I wrote Syaoran thinking that he loved Sakura and always would… I almost cried and realized: This is a sad story.**_

_**Hoped you all liked it.**_

_**Please review! I'll be SOOO happy!!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Next is the 3rd chapter of this story. Please enjoy and after it… maybe leave behind a little review. I'm miss Pushy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura…_**

**_Thanks to: dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for reviewing. Please keep reading:3 trc4eva: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too. :3_**

_**Here's:**_

_**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**_

My eyes woke up to the bright sunlight. I flinched and noticed it was only 7 a.m. I rolled over to my side and just realized something… His name!

I sat up quickly, trying to think of his name again. Sakayo? No… Syora? No…….

I looked at the teddy bear, held close to my heart. I sighed and I knew I wouldn't remember his name. He was so distant, yet so near.

I got out of bed and got ready for breakfast. After I was done with that, I've decided to go back to my room and look at my picture book that my father gave to me.

I climbed onto bed and sat quietly, bringing the photo book in my lap. I skimmed through the pages, recognizing nothing. There were always many pictures of this woman and me together. She had the most beautiful purple-grayish hair. The most beautiful gray eyes too, and the most peaceful face. My father and Touya were in them too.

_Tell me if you remember anything, okay?_

My father's comment buzzed in my mind, disappointment filling inside me, thinking I wouldn't be able to tell him anything I could remember.

I looked out my window. I noticed a figure staring up at the hospital. I leaned closely to the window, like a child would. HEY!

It was that Li guy! I opened the window and I called out, "Hey! Li! It's me! SAKURA!!"

Li turned to see my arm waving madly at him.

His face suddenly turned really red. He pulled his face away from me and walked away, head down, and hands in pockets.

"Li! No! Wait!!"

But he didn't stop.

I sighed, frustrated. How do I get his attention?

**SYAORAN'S POV:**

I looked up at the hospital. I eyed the doorway to enter it. I was thinking to myself if I should go in to see Sakura or… not.

What will she say if she saw me?

Would she scream and tell the doctors to ban me from the hospital?

Will she like me and become friends with me?

But the most important question of all was: Does she remember me at all?

"Hey! Li! It's me! SAKURA!!"

I was interrupted by a familiar sound, I looked up to where the voice was coming from.

My faced reddened the minute I saw Sakura's bright and beautiful face. She seemed happy and was waving madly at me. Oh shit! I can't face her yet!

I turned my back to her and headed the other way.

"Li! No! Wait!!"

But I didn't stop. I love you to death, Sakura. But I can't face you somehow…

**SAKURA'S POV**

I went out at night for some fresh air. My head was filled with so many questions, and I had to think again if I wanted to go out.

I walked silently in the penguin park. My attention turned to the swings and I remembered the strange memory I had, and it was the time I had met Li.

I skipped to the swings and sat snuggly on the seat. I started swinging. My face brightened. I shrilled with laughter like a baby would when they would first ride the swing.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I stopped swinging and turned around.

It was a man. A man with a dark complexion. Dark sapphire eyes and hair. His glasses shone brightly on the moon's reflection.

"Hello there. A young lady shouldn't be out alone at night…" he said.

His tone of voice scared me. I stood up and started to run out of the park.

"You can run away as far as you like," he called, "But I will find you and make you mine… remember my name-- Eriol!"

I ran faster and got to the hospital safely.

I gasped for breath and collapsed on the front doors. The nurses came to me quickly, asking me questions of what happened. I couldn't speak, so they send me up to my room to rest.

That man… did I know him too?

Was I really to be his?

I didn't fall asleep right away. I tossed and turned, that man haunting my dreams.

Why am I making such a big deal out of this?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Hmmmm… I somehow didn't like this chapter too much, but at least to me, things are getting interesting. Don't you think? I know this is pretty short but I can't think of too much. Until next time! Please write a review!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people! (You'll be reading this greeting in the future… so get used to it!) Well anyway, here's the forth chapter. Enjoy!**_

**_Hooplahs: Thanks for reviewing! (Death glare at people who didn't review!) Please keep writing reviews, or else I won't update… that goes for other people! J/K!_**

_**Here's:**_

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

The person who said he was Eriol, entered a large house.

The real Eriol looked at the dark person, "I saw you talked to Sakura, Maskoi… and used my name…"

Maskoi sneered at Eriol, "I tried to copy your body! I got the hair right… the face right… the body right… but not the pale skin of yours!"

Eriol laughed, "Just go back to your normal form, you look ridiculous!"

Maskoi wrapped himself with dark wings. The sign of the Clow shown on the floor, Maskoi turned to his normal form-- which was a human, but he was part ghost too.

He looked like a genie to be specific.

Maskoi's dark blue hair was all over the place while it lay softly at his face, close to the base of his neck. His bright yellow eyes shown annoyance, "She is that Li guy's girlfriend, right?" he asked.

Eriol nodded, "But tell me… why did you erase her memory?"

"My ex-master told me too… but that was until I found out she was Li's girlfriend."

Eriol shook his head, "Li is devastated… why did your master do that?"

Maskoi turned serious, "Master Reina said it was for the future… for a better future…"

Eriol just nodded again, "…"

**SAKURA'S POV**

I woke up hot and sweaty. The man wouldn't leave me alone in my dreams. I took deep breaths and headed towards my bathroom.

In the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face. I looked in the mirror and saw a terrified 18-year-old. Me.

I sighed and dressed for breakfast.

By the time I've finished, it was barely 8 a.m. I woke up too early, I thought.

I walked back to my room, passing the front doors. But something caught my eye… It was Li at the door!! He seemed to be struggling to come in or not.

I skipped to the door and opened it. He was about to touch the door, and looked shocked to see me.

"Hello Li!" I said cheerfully.

He was speechless. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in, "Why did you come here? To visit someone?" I asked looking for a person. I turned back to him.

He was looking at the ground, and was really red.

"I… I-I came t-to see you…" he softly said.

I hugged him. He stood stiff, "Thank you! Let's talk in my room, okay?"

Without letting him respond, I took him to my room. We entered and I closed the door behind me.

Li stood still, looking at my room. I giggled, "Li? Why did you come to see me?"\

Li turned to face me, "To get to know you better…"

I smiled.

_Syaoran hugged me tight, "I… I love you, Sakura!"_

_My eyes began to water, and I held on to Syaoran tightly, "Me… Me too, Syaoran!!"_

What? A memory? I looked at Li confused. Syaoran? Who's he?

Li's brow went up, "What's wrong?"

"Can you tell me… Who a person named Syaoran is?" I asked.

Li stepped back, his eyes lowered to the ground.

"Li?"

Li shook his head, "No… I don't know who he is…"

I eyed him, "Can you tell me your full name then?"

Li looked at me dumbfounded. He stuttered, "Um…umm… I don't know you well enough…"

I smiled, "Then if we get to know each other better, can you tell me?"

He smirked, "maybe."

I laughed. I held out my hand, "Well, let's start over! Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura… and you are?"

He smiled, and he looked really cute when he did that, "Li… for now, Sakura…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, I liked this chapter very much, it's very cute. Thank you all for reading and leave a review… Buh-bye for now!**_

_**Oh, Maskoi and Master Reina are made up characters, K?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello people! This is the fifth chapter and I hope you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura! Thanks to:_**

**_Hooplahs: Well! I updated and I hope you like it! SnowCharms: lol! I'm sorry I ended the chapter like that, but I have updated! HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7: Yeah… Reeeally hyper! Lol! Anyway, I have updated!_**

_**Here's:**_

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

The rest of our day, was spent on going out on a walk and talking to each other. But even though we got to know more of each other, Li still didn't tell me his full name… Oh well! I'll find out sooner or later!

After that, he had to leave and I went back to my room dreaming of our day together.

I jumped on my bed and rolled to my side. I sighed.

Why wouldn't Li tell me who this Syaoran guy was?

I got ready for bed and went to bed, only to encounter that man who haunts my dreams…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maskoi," Eriol said quietly.

Both of the men were outside and were staring at the bright moon.

Maskoi turned his head Eriol's way, "What?"

Eriol looked at him seriously, "Sakura seems to be having a nightmare about you…"

Maskoi turned away quickly so Eriol couldn't read his thoughts, "…"

Eriol stood up and headed towards the door to inside of the house, "Did your master request it?" he asked.

Maskoi nodded softly.

Eriol smirked, "She likes nothing but to cause pain, I see."

And with that, he left Maskoi outside.

Maskoi's head shot up. He growled, "Master Reina! What the hell are you doing here!?"

Reina emerged behind a tree. Her purple long hair came swaying to the pattern of the wind. Her hair was in a style of Chinese and her Kimono stretched out. Her yellow eyes grew small as she saw Maskoi sitting alert on a rock, "Don't talk to me that way, little brother!!"

Maskoi flinched, "I apologize, Master Reina…"

Reina came closer and lifted Maskoi's chin, "Oh, little brother. Did you decide to run away from your family and stay with Eriol?"

Maskoi turned his head to leave his sister's grip, "I did what you told me to do, now leave me and my life alone!!"

Reina stood up, towering her brother with pride, "If I did that… You won't die… and you know it's your turn!!"

Maskoi floated a step away from his sister, "Stupid family religions! Our family just wants me to die because they think of me as a failure!!"

Reina threw her head back and laughed, "Man! Are you slow!"

Reina slapped Maskoi on the cheek.

Maskoi jerked to the action, "Argh!"

"You were a failure the day you were born! We are a strong family! Why would we want a worthless person in our family!" Reina screamed.

Maskoi was silent. Reina turned and opened a portal, "I'll come back… and when I do, you are going to die right away!"

She disappeared, leaving Maskoi stunned. Was he really a failure?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and saw brightness around me. I was breathing hard and remembered my nightmares.

Who was this person? What does he want with me!?

As my usual routine, I got up for breakfast and ate fast.

But as I ate faster, the dreams swept into my mind. I took deep breaths and tried to get those images out of my head. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of my seat to the floor.

I looked up to find Li's surprised face, "LI!" I hugged him tightly around the torso.

He sweat dropped, "What just happened?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Mwa ha ha ha! Sorry, but isn't this a wonderful cliffhanger? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon. Sorry this was such a short chapter!**_

**_See ya! _X3**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello People! I have updated and I hope you enjoy the sixth chapter!! _DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Card Captor Sakura…_**

**_Thanks to all the people who reviewed: kiwiwierdo: There will be a lot more stuff later on… Yuehswind: Sorry for writing short chaps, but nothing can get through my head after the cliffhanger. HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7: You are totally confusing me… thank you for liking my cliffhanger! SnowCharms: Here ya go and please enjoy this chapter. -krn5rul3: Thank you for loving it and I hope you keep reviewing!_**

_**Here's:**_

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

Li sweat dropped, "What just happened?"

I held on to him tighter, "Oh Li! You scared me half to death!"

Li crouched down to look at my face. He pulled my face up to face his with his fingers, "Let's go somewhere private, and then you can tell me what happened."

I nodded. But even though I did hear him, I was looking at those precious lips of his. He stood up, making me came back to reality.

I pulled him to my room, and we both sat down on my bed. Li turned to face me, "So what happened?" he asked.

I sighed, and told him about a guy I met at the park, "He told me his name was Eriol and he--!"

Li interrupted, "Eriol!? What did he say!?"

I told him 'Eriol' said that young ladies shouldn't be out at night and when I ran away, he said I would be his…

Li just sat there stunned. He shook his head, "Eriol wouldn't do such a thing…"

"Do you know Eriol?" I asked.

He nodded and looked away, "He's my best bud…"

His worried eyes… I just want to hold him like I'm his mother… but I can't do it.

This feeling… the feeling of knowing him in my past. Who was he?

He stood from the bed and headed towards the door, I jump up. "Li? Leaving so soon?"

He turned back to me, "I have to talk to Eriol… I'll come back… don't worry," after he said that, he was out of my room.

I sighed again.

Li. _Syaoran._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maskoi sat on his bed on the second floor. He looked out his window, where there lay a beautiful sunset. But he wasn't concentrated on that. In his head, he kept repeating:

_I'm a failure. Failure. Failure!_

He got frustrated and felt like ripping each hair out of his scalp. He fell back against his bad and lay there. Thinking of what to do to prove himself to his sister.

But his sister was nothing but a cold-hearted woman. That's why when Father dies, she will inherit everything…_everything._

Her coldness is what made her strong, and Maskoi only had anger.

Suddenly, Maskoi heard the front door open, and raised himself to see who it was. He crept down the hallways of the mansion, down the stairs, and then behind a wall… just close enough to eavesdrop.

It was the mysterious Li Syaoran. What is Li doing here? Maskoi thought.

Eriol directed Li to a seat, and Li plopped down on it, angrily.

Eriol sat on his red chair and crossed his hands together, "Li… what is it?" he asked.

Li eyed him carefully, "Sakura… she was walking around one night and told me she saw a guy who called himself Eriol."

Maskoi gulped. Eriol's gonna get in trouble!!

But despite Li's tone of voice, Eriol was calm, "Please continue," he responded.

Li got annoyed at how calm Eriol was, "Sakura also told me that when she was running away, the guy said that she'll be his."

Eriol nodded and looked at my direction. I quickly tried to hide my face from him. But it was no use.

"Maskoi… please come on out," Maskoi heard Eriol.

Maskoi groaned and came out of his hiding place, "Yes, Eriol?"

"You are the one who threatened Sakura, tell Li about it and why you did it…" he said calmly.

Maskoi let out a breath, "Li," Maskoi turns to his direction, "My master told me to erase Sakura's memory and bring her over to her later on…"

Eriol and Li were both surprised. Li for thinking what master would want Sakura for. Eriol for Maskoi not telling him about the 'bringing Sakura later on'.

Maskoi looked at Eriol, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner… and Li…" he turned back to Li, "I only said that because my master told me too… she also seems to be haunting Sakura in her dreams, using my image."

Maskoi took another breath, "But as masters are called masters; I cannot be of any help… I'm not as strong as her."

He finally finished.

Eriol and Li were both speechless. They looked at one another and smiled.

What are the two boys thinking?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SAKURA'S POV**

I sat impatiently on my bed, looking out my window to see any sign of Li. I had the teddy bear close to my heart and I pressed harder when I saw Li at the entrance of the Hospital.

I jumped out of my room delighted, and met him when he was going inside.

He smiled when he saw me. Oh Li…

I hugged him around the neck and dangled there until he put his own arms around me.

I separate and look at his face.

Deep _deep_ red.

I giggled, "Li! You came! What happened?"

But he didn't answer because I screamed and felt a huge pain in my head.

A memory!?

_It was a cold night, and Syaoran and I were in a couch together watching T. V. I cuddled against his chest more, and he kissed me on the forehead, "Love you, baby," he said._

_I giggled, "Me too, Syao."_

_My head turned to the clock and I screamed, "LI! It's past the time of your part-time job conference!!"_

"_DAMN!" He jumps out of the couch and grabs his coat and his other items. Before he left the house, he kissed me full on the lips, "Take care. Love you."_

_He left, leaving my really happy. Oh Syaoran…_

_As he left from my gaze, I got up and headed towards my room. Touya came from the shower, "Time to sleep monster?"_

_I pouted, "Touya! I'm eighteen years old! Don't call me monster!"_

_Touya smirked and looked at the living room, "The brat's not here no more?"_

_I got angrier, "Touya! Call him by his name! And yes, he had a conference at work._

_Touya nodded and went in the kitchen, while I got to my room._

_As I closed the door, I saw a lady with a long kimono and long purple hair, sitting on my bed._

"_Excuse me…" I said._

_Her yellow eyes glared at me, "Maskoi! Do it now!!"_

_And she left. I looked around the room and saw nobody else. But I should have looked behind me!_

_Someone grabbed mouth to cover it and the person took me to the bed, "Nighty-night, Sa-ku-ra…"_

_I didn't have time to see what he looked like, and he waved his hand in front of my face, "Louriesh Kinkshi Labas!!!"_

_I fainted._

_Darkness slowly consumed me………_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When I woke up, I saw a man with black hair and tanned skin, "Sakura? Are you okay?"_

_Sakura? Who's Sakura?_

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_He glared at me, "Don't play games with me Sakura! Look, I'm sorry I called you a monster, okay?"_

_I sat up from a bed and I shook my head, "Sir… I have no idea of what you are talking about."_

_That stunned him. He stood back, holding his chest like there was a pain in his heart, "I'm Touya… don't you remember?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Nooooo…" was all he could say before he passed out._

_There was a loud lump and another man came in. This time a lot taller and older, like a father, "Touya!" _

_He picked Touya from the ground and looked at me, "Sakura! What happened!"_

"_Who are you?"_

_I only needed to say that. Because he knew I had lost my memory…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N: Well? I did write a longer chapter this time right? And now you all know about how Sakura lost her memory! I'll update soon. Please review!**_

_**Oh, and Merry (early) Christmas!!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello people! Sorry for writing so late! Well, here's the 7th chapter. Enjoy!!!DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS._**

_**Thanks to all the people who commented!!!**_

_**Here's:**_

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

I slowly woke up from my painful memory. I barely saw Li right beside my bed.

"Li…" I said weakly.

Li smiled, "Are you okay? Do you still feel pain?"

I shook my head, "No… I'm fine now…"

Li grabbed my hand softly, "I'm glad…"

And then I thought about asking Li's full name. What if he was Syaoran? I gripped his hand tightly, "Li… please tell me your--"

My father and Touya busted into the room. Touya's eyes got even more angry as he set eyes on Li, "Sakura!! What did he do to you!?"

I immediately got up, "He did nothing! Stop blaming him!!!"

He looked at me surprised.

Ever since my memory loss, we've never been so close. And remembered the times he was always calling me monster… and always blaming Syao-- Who?

I stopped thinking about my other memories and focused on the name Syaoran… I was so close to seeing who he was!!

_Sakura… I love you._

I know you do…

_And I always will._

Stay with me…

_I love you._

"Syaoran!! Come back to me!!" I screamed, forgetting everyone around me.

Tears were falling. My breathing was hard. I heard the door open and close. I looked up to see my father and brother have left the room.

And I was alone with Li.

I turned to him, dazed. "I want Syaoran."

He hesitated, "Sakura…"

I cried even more, "Are you him…?"

He looked away. It also seemed his eyes were getting watery too. "Sakura… is it wrong to have lied?" he asked me.

I stared up at him, "Was it for my sake?"

He smiled, "I never want you to get hurt… and your brother. I think you have enough memory to know he hates me…"

I managed to smile through my tears, "Syaoran… Li?"

He slowly nodded. I instantly wrapped my arms around him. "You're finally with me…"

"I thought I would tell you before she comes after you…" He whispered in my ear.

"What?" We separated and I looked into his eyes, "The woman who commanded the guy to erase my memory?"

He looked surprised, "You remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, we have to stop her, come with me to Eriol's mansion." He swooped me into his arms and the next thing I knew we were outside the hospital, "Syao!? This is scary!"

I remembered his nickname. He looked at me, laughing, "I loved it when you called me that!"

Is this going towards a happy ending? Am I going to fully remember and live the rest of my life with Syaoran? While he ran me to Eriol's mansion, I gently kissed him on his cheek, "My memories… you… life… it's all going so fast it's almost like a dream!!"

He laughed and ran faster until we finally saw a mansion in front of us.

"You're never going to escape," said a melodic voice. Our faces turned quickly to the voice… and it was the women! Reina!

Maskoi was suddenly outside, a sword in his hand, "Why would you want to ruin a perfect relationship like Sakura's and Li's!?" he screamed towards his sister.

She laughed and sat on a rock. It turned to crystal, "Little brother… it's part of my being the ruler of our family!"

Maskoi protectically came in front of Syaoran and I. "Never! You have to get through me to get them!"

Reina roared with laughter, "Oh, dear brother! You are so humorous! Now really… be serious." Her yellow eyes eyed him sarcastically, "Do you think you can beat me!?"

Maskoi laughed, "I can try!"

Eriol was at his side, while Li has taken me into his arms, protecting me, "Sakura…"

"Yes, Syaoran?"

"I love you, and I always will. From the day I set eyes on you. From the day I chased you from the market. And now…" He whispered.

I held on tightly, "Oh Syaoran! Me too!!"

Reina shook her head, "You'll only be wasting my time! Now step away!"

Maskoi unleashed his sword only to do nothing of damage on Reina. She laughed again, "Oh now you got me really mad!"

Her hands cast a spell, and she unleashed it to Maskoi, who was successfully hurt.

Everyone screamed, "Maskoi!!"

How was this supposed to end? And all because of mine and Syaoran's strong relationship…

Is this truly to end happy?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya busted the door open of Sakura's room. His eyes was filled with fury to see nobody there. "Brat! You'll pay for taking her!!"

He felt a hand behind him, "Touya… he loves her and will never hurt her."

Touya huffed, "I don't… care…"

They stood uneasy in the room, thinking their emotions through.

"_You can't do anything Touya! I love him and he loves me!!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, did ya like it? Well, it was finally revealed that Li was Syaoran and so forth. It's so cute! -**_

_**See ya and leave a comment!**_

_**Sincerely, **_

**_Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone! I know I haven't written for a while now, so please forgive me. Here's the eighth chapter! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS.**_

_**Again, I thank anyone who commented on my story! I appreciate it so much!**_

_**Here's:**_

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

I was in Syaoran's arms, scared to death, thinking of what would become of Maskoi…

Syaoran's face was dead serious. I just really wanted us two to be alone… together.

I suddenly heard Reina's wicked laugh, "Oh, dear brother. Just let me have them two and I shall leave you alone…"

Maskoi shook his head, "You just think I can give them up just like that!?"

Reina waved her fingers as they glowed with red fire, "You will, eventually…" Her yellow eyes looked at us. They looked almost certain.

I felt Syaoran's grip on me harden. I did it back, with comfort. He was with me and always will be…

Eriol's face held worry, but confidence too. Was he going to help? I can't do anything. I'm not a mystical princess and all… right? And what about Syaoran? Life is full of questions… Ugh.

Reina's fingers kept moving around. What did she plan to do with that? She then stood up, her long kimono dragging along her steps. Her purple hair swaying to the rhythm of the wind, her fingers still moving. "I will be queen! Once I kill these two brats!!"

Suddenly, a transparent wall was around both Syaoran and I. It was a shield… And it seemed like Eriol did it for us. Syaoran smiled in Eriol's direction, "Thanks!"

Eriol just nodded and got out a staff. A staff that had the symbols of the sun and moon together.

Maskoi's face looked irritated and looked like he could strike Reina at any moment. Reina laughed as she waved her fingers more, "C'mon. Do something…"

_Crack._ Huh? What was that? I felt Syaoran's jerking movements as he looked up at the top of the shield. There was an opening that could open the shield in any second! I looked at Reina and she was smiling evilly, "This will be easy… ha ha ha!"

Eriol was prepared and resealed the shield with something else. Reina got annoyed and her laughing smile turned upside-down.

Maskoi made his next move and caught Reina off guard. This was his chance and he tried slicing through her arm. She dodged it swiftly. She showed more annoyance. "Maskoi!"

Maskoi landed on the other side of the lawn, "Yes?" he was smiling, satisfied.

Her fingers burned more fire. It was turning black now. Her sun eyes turned our way. The seal suddenly broke and Syaoran and I were out in the open. "Ha!"

There was suddenly a bright, yellow light. I couldn't see anything, except that light.

_Ha ha._

A laugh there. I felt like moving my body, but I didn't feel anything. I tried using my voice. "……" nothing!

_Ha ha ha!_

Who is that? Syaoran!? Where are you!? Where am I!?

What's happening!?

_Stupid girl._

…

_I will become Queen!_

Reina's here!? But where….?

I woke up in a room… a white room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya sat in the couch in the living room. He held his head in frustration.

His father came in, holding a tray of tea cups and tea. "Calm down, Touya."

Touya looked up angrily, "How can I calm down when I know my sister is with some jerk!?"

His father's brows went inward, "Syaoran is no jerk, Touya! You out of all the people should know that!"

Touya stood up to leave the room, "Right."

His footsteps were heard as he went up the stairs, "And pigs will fly."

His father shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can see myself, and I can feel myself moving too… And I looked around. Syaoran was lying next to me, seemed to be unconscious. I smiled in relief.

And when I decided to stand up, I was stuck onto the floor. I looked at my arms and legs and there was a white strap around them. Syaoran too.

Am I in… Hell!?

Wait, think positive Sakura!

Then that long kimono was dragging along a figure.

"Hello sweety." It said.

That's when I looked up and saw those sun-yellow eyes.

I didn't scream. But I did panic.

Was Syaoran and I to die now?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I'm sorry I had to end it here. I just have to think of the next chapter and stuff. Well, I hope you liked it! **_

_**See ya and please write a comment!!**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I'm back with another full story! I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS.**_

_**You guys are awesome and I thank you full power!! Hugs everyone**_

_**Here's:**_

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

"How are you darling?" Reina asked, peering over my face.

I didn't answer, just turned my head the other way.

She smiled.

I suddenly heard moans on the side of me. Syaoran was waking up!

What was I to do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maskoi paced impatiently around, "Damn! This is going to end in death! What am I going to do! I wanted to protect them..."

Eriol just stood in silence. He didn't know what to say, there really was nothing to say. He didn't know where Sakura and Syaoran were.

Maskoi held his head in frustration. "I really am a failure! Now my sister will have them for good!! This is so bad!"

Eriol closed his eyes and held back his head, "Maskoi... there's nothing we can do at this moment... we just have to wish for their safety."

Maskoi glared at him, "Just wishing for their safetly won't do any good! They'll get killed!!"

"What are you going to do!? Just pop out magically in front of them!?" Eriol yelled.

Maskoi looked down without a word.

Eriol controled his anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya lay on his bed, thinking which way to get at Syaoran.

He suddenly heard a knock on his door. "Touya?" It was his father.

Touya sighed loudly, "What do you want now?"

His father showed him a worried face, "Sakura hasn't been back..."

Touya laughed, "I told you! Syaoran was no jerk to trust!"

His father just shut the door behind him. but just before that, he said, "You're wrong."

Touya was left with those words. Mysteriously, those words left him thinking. Was he exaggerating about Syaoran? He turned over on his bed. He was. And Sakura hates him for that. But he simply smiled.

He missed his little sister.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran looked around dazed, having no clue to where he was, "Uh..." was all he said.

Sakura closed her eyes and couldn't imagine what fate Reina will leave for her beloved Syaoran.

Reina held Syaoran's chin, "Are you awake now? Or did my drug take effect?"

Syaoran just stared at her.

She had drugged him while we were being striped down. Was drug did she use?

Reina smiled in satisfaction, "Good."

"Why did you have to drug him!? What good does that do!?" I yelled suddenly.

Her yellow-sun eyes snapped towards me, "So he wouldn't try to do anything sneaky. Anything to try to save you two."

"But what about me? What if I did something!?" I challenged.

She laughed, "You can't do nothing. I know you're weak."

I'm weak! She doesn't know that--!! Or... am I really just a coward who runs away?

Reina smiled, "You take everything too seriously, Sakura..."

And that's when it happened. A beautiful white feather... turned quickly to a staff and was only held out for me...

I can be strong too!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: It's time for Sakura to be Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa mixed! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! And please keep reading, I'll keep trying my best to make it interesting.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Now, for me, this was a quick update. I hope you enjoy the story!! And please comment.**_

_**You guys are all wonderful. I really appreciate all your wonderful comments!**_

_**Here's:**_

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

I grabbed the beautiful staff and put it close to my chest. I could save both Syaoran and I!

The straps that pinned my body down suddenly came off from the staff's power.

Reina couldn't believe it. Sakura was the princess of Wonder-flight! A world where there are sorcerers that rule and live peacefully.

She was Sakura Angel-Flight-Sun-Light. Her full respected name.

I opened her closed eyes and I noticed my emerald eyes sparkled more brightly than before.

"I want to be strong..." said the melodic voice of Sakura. It echoed it's beautiful sound. "Strong..."

Reina feared this might happen. What could she do now? She could be killed if she stayed!

But being Queen of her land was way more important! She would not give up!

I looked at Reina, now floating in the air. Then I swung her staff and it suddenly shot out bolts of fire and water mixed.

Reina dodged them both, using her evading skills she learned when she was young.

"I will be Queen, Sakura Angel-Flight-Sun-Light!" Reina screamed, as she desperately dodged the bolts.

I didn't reply but kept attacking, planning a strategy to get to Reina easier.

Reina stopped dodging and her hands turned into balls of yellow fire, "Come Sakura! You will DIE!!!"

Reina came charging, using all of her energy as best as she can.

That was the worst mistake she made in her life.

All she remembered, was the falling figure of Sakura. Then everything turned black. Was she defeated!?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maskoi finally settled down when he felt his sister's presence weaken in strength. He jumped up in excitement from the chair he was sitting in.

Eriol was also with him, grinning in response to Maskoi's excitement.

"Do you think Sakura became 'Sakura Angel-Flight-Sun-Light', Eriol?" Maskoi asked.

Eriol nodded slightly, "Nothing can beat your sister, isn't that correct? Reina was a sorcerer herself, but she is weak from her own kind. That was why she was beaten so quickly."

Maskoi's smile could almost touch his ears, "Hell yes! My sister won't be Queen!!"

Eriol's face harden, "Don't be so sure... there is such a thing as a reincarnation, Maskoi. Reina could live another life, in another body, thus trying to be Queen again..."

Maskoi's face crumbled, "That is true... evil always comes back to bite ya in the back..."

Eriol suddenly smiled, "But don't give up hope, she might be gone for good!"

Maskoi softly smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura!_

What is that voice... it's so... distant...

_Sakura! Please wake up!_

So... familiar...

_Sakura!!_

My eyes opened wide and I saw Syaoran's worried face over me. "Syao...?"

"Oh, Sakura!!" He cried and buried my body into his tightly, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

I smiled, "Syao... I love you."

"Sakura... I'll always love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reina's robe ran along the floor as she walked further into darkness. Her sun-yellow eyes seemed dead and she was just walking carelessly.

She suddenly saw the throne of the future Queen. She would become Queen! She ran and ran, until she finally got to it.

And as she sat, her body was slowly fading away. She smiled and her eyes stayed dead. Her head suddenly sat on the side, her body not moving at all.

She was _dead._

Dead.

She was led to her death.

Her body was fading toward her face, which still smiled in death.

And her face disappeared. The death throne to be left alone...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Reina died! But I guess that would be good news to both Syaoran and Sakura. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to write some more!**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tusbasa!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello! Now I'm thinking... This might be the very last chapter! But I'm making a new story, and I would like all of you who's reading this story, read my new one. It is still on "Card Captor Sakura" and it is Called _Soul Butterflies.**

_**Now here's:**_

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

Our dreamed nightmare, has never came true. I am here, standing right beside Syaoran, and in front of our new house. Yes, our new house. Is it so hard to believe?

"Here it is... the start of our lives," said Syaoran proudly.

I nodded, "Yes... It's been a whole week since I last defeated Reina!"

Once I mentioned that, Syaoran's face fell, "And Maskoi..."

I flinched. Ever since Reina had died, Maskoi had suddenly disappeared. No one could find it, not even Eriol knew.

"Maybe he went back to his home?" Eriol had suggested one day.

I nodded to that but I felt a negative energy somehow.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, um, yeah?" I asked, getting back to reality.

Syaoran laughed, "Let's just get into there."

I smiled, "Hai!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol sat in his study, thinking things through. Maskoi's disappearance did seem odd.

It was like a puzzle piece. But there was one piece missing...

And that was when it struck him.

The day Reina died.

_flashback_

_Maskoi jerked forward._

_Eriol looked at him concerned, "What's wrong?"_

_Maskoi just held a forced smile, "Oh... it's nothing. I just think Reina died."_

_Eriol smiled, "Well, isn't that great news!?"_

_Maskoi nodded weakly, "Yeah... well, I'm going outside to get some air. This sudden news is big for me..."_

_And he left outside._

_Eriol heard it, he knew he did._

_There was a blood curdling scream in the air. Once it was over, the echoes floated further away from where the scream originated._

_Eriol went outside and saw no one. Except a pile of black feathers._

_end of flashback_

It couldn't be, Eriol thought.

He got out of his chair and ran to where the feathers were.

They were still there, but they were not black.

They looked _blood_ red.

It seemed it was what Eriol feared.

Maskoi was killed by his dead sister.

Reina's last dying wish.

Eriol found himself, in the first time in his life... crying. He was crying for Maskoi. The Maskoi who tried to save the loving couple, Sakura and Syaoran.

"Maskoi... I'm sorry it had to end like this, but don't worry. Sakura and Syaoran are happily together..." Eriol said to the feathers.

The feathers suddenly started to fade away, turning red to white.

_"I'm glad... Goodbye Eriol..."_

"Goodbye, Maskoi..."

The feathers were gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Maskoi's homeland, his family was burying an empty coffin in a hole behind their house. His mother was crying hysterically, and so what the rest of his family.

But his father looked at the sky, not shedding one tear. Then, stubbornly said, "You were such a failure... you died from Reina's wish. But I still love you... son."

It was buried, and he was forgotten.

In his homeland, he meant nothing but another citizen. But in Sakura's, Syaoran's, and Eriol's heart... Maskoi was the friend no one could ask for...

/-----------\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

R.I.P

Maskoi

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

/--------------\

**THE END**

_**A/N: Yes sad, I know. But I have finally ended this story! **_

**_But please read my new story _**Soul Butterflies**_ later on._**

_**I love everyone who took time to read this. Thank you so much **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


End file.
